Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly, to a network cable connector.
Description of the Related Art
Generally speaking, when wired network is used, a network cable connector needs to be plugged into a network cable socket of an electrical device to transmit a network signal. However, the network cable socket is generally integrated to the electrical device, which effect the thickness of electronic products (such as a notebook computer).
Currently, the network cable socket in the market is mainly matched to an RJ45 connector. Since the size of the RJ45 connector is relatively large, users are easily to insert a non-network cable connector with a related smaller size (such as an RJ11 connector) into the network cable socket by mistake. The pins in the network cable socket may be out of shape due to the squeeze of a wrong cable connector.